Run
by jesssay
Summary: Lucas is dating Peyton's Roommate. Something Terrible Happens. Live's are changed, some are taken. They must runaway, to save themselves. [Leyton Soon Enough] [Warning: Death]Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters.
1. one

Peyton wakes up to the sound of her alarm. She jumps up and turns it off. It was 11 a.m. She stumbles over to the bathroom door, but suddenly notices it is shut.

"Ah, Brooke hurry up" She screamed.

Brooke. Brooke Davis, was a preppy, popular girl. She was Peytons roomate. They met freshman year, in college. You wouldn't think that they would be best friends, they are so different. But it turns out they are.

Brooke brusts open threw the bathroom door. She was wearing Peytons only clean black towel.

"How many times do i have to tell you? ask before you use my things please" Peyton said glaring at her towel.

"Sorry, its just, well you were sleeping" Brooke said smiling.

Peyton rushed into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and hoping in the shower. But not before grabbing one of Brooke's towels.

After having a fifteen minute shower, she steps out. Wraps Brooke's towel over her cold body. She steps out of the bathroom, and walks into the kitchen. Searching for something to eat, but couldn't find anything.

She walked over near the kitchen table and notice there was a note.

_"Hey Peyton, I had to step out for a bit._

_Remember Lucas is coming over tonight and so is Josh. Dress Nice! Love Brooke"_

Peyton placed down the note, and started to laugh. Lucas was Brooke's boyfriend. They had been dating for almost a week now. It seems like Brooke is already in love with him, she is always talking about him. Its like a little kid crush really.

Since the first day Brooke met me, she has always been trying to set me up with all of these people. Its crazy. They are never right for me.

Brooke is the type of girl, who thinks she is always right no matter what. She is the type of girl that would just try and get in your face, to start a fight.

She walks into her bedroom, and started rumaging through her clothes. She thought it would be better if she got a head start on getting dressed becuase when Brooke got home she would probably tell her to go change, like usual.

She finally found an outfit she liked. She ran over to her mirror and started applying makeup.

It took her almost an hour to figure out how to do her hair. She finally got it all done. When there was a knock at the door.

Peyton walked over to it, she looked through the peek hole.

_Who is he? _ she wondered.

She slowly opened the door. Standing there was a blonde boy, a little taller then her. Blue eyes. Very Cute.

"Hi, you must be Peyton. I'm Lucas" He said, smiling.

"Hi, nice to meet you" She smiled.

"Wheres Brooke?" he asked.

"Oh probably finding an outfit for tonight" she said.

"Oh ya, Brookes that type of girl, i forgot" he laughed.


	2. two

Brooke and Josh walked into the through the door and noticed Peyton and Lucas sitting on the couch.

"Hey where were you?" Peyton asked.

"Oh I was doing so erins" Brooke replied.

"Peyton, Lucas meet my friend Josh."

"Nice to me meet you Josh" Peyton said well Lucas shook his hand.

"Lets get going" Brooke said.

"Going where?" Peyton asked.

"That my darling is a suprise" Brooke replied smiling.

They all hopped into Brooke's car. There were only in there for fifteen minutes, when the car finally stopped. Peyton looked out the window and noticed she was staring at her favourite restaurant. It was called "Bitter Sweet".

"Oh my goodness Brooke, How could you afford this?" Peyton asked.

"Oh i have my ways" Brooke replied well winking at Josh.

--------------------

Well eating they all talked about their jobs and hobbies. Brooke and Josh worked together at Brooke's store. They all shared some laughs. The meals weren't the greatest but they weren't the worse they had eatten either.

Josh and Peyton seemed to be having a good night. They seemed to be happy.

Lucas and Brooke on the other hand weren't. Lucas had made a joke about fashion and everybody was laughing but Brooke.

"Wow, that meal was amazing, thank you Brooke" Peyton said.

"No Problem, P. Sawyer" Brooke replied.

Brooke paid the bill and then they all piled up into her car.

Brooke pulled up to Josh's house. It was small, a duplex.

"Good night Ladies and Lucas. Thanks for the wonderful night" Josh said as he stepped out of the car.

"No problem, i will see you tomorrow at 9" Brooke said as she pulled away.

"So what did you think?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"Uhhh. really not my type, sorry Brookie"

"Aww, thats okay. Theres always next time" Brooke said as she turned her head back to look at Peyton and wink.

Josh was too quiet she thought.

They got home and went stright upstairs.

"Your sleeping on the couch tonight" Brookie said to Lucas well giving him a dirty look.

"Good night, Peyt. I love you" Brooke said before going into her room.

"Good night B. Davis, i love you too" Peyton Replied.


	3. three

She woke up suddenly, glancing over at the clock it was three in the morning.

_Must have been a bad dreaming _she thought.

Suddenly she heard a bang, it sounded like it came from Brooke's room. She wrapped herself in her blankets and slowly headed for the livingroom. She walked over to Lucas, who was now sitting up. "Lucas, did you just hear that?" Peyton asked. "Ya, it woke me up. It sounded like it came from Brooke's room."

_Thats what i thought too_ she said to herself.

"Stay here okay?" Lucas said to Peyton.

"Okay" Peyton replied.

Lucas started to walk over to Brooke's door. Lucas opened it and called out her name, she didn't answer. Which was very weird her Brooke she was a very light sleeper. Lucas reached up for the light, her turned it on. He couldn't see anything, his eyes hadn't ajusted to the light.

Suddenly he saw it. There was red stuff all over the blankets. Blood. There was blood everywhere.

"Oh my god, Brooke!" Lucas screamed as he ran over to her.

Peyton ran over to the room. She fell at the door, onto her knees crying.

"Peyton go call 911" Lucas yelled at her.

"Okay" Peyton said she ran for the phone.

He didn't know how this could happen. Who would have done this?

Thats when it hit him. There was noway the killer could have left.

The gun shot, had woken up both Peyton and Lucas. So therefore there was noway, he could have exited without either of them seeing.

The only way he could have exited without them seeing him or her or have been through Brooke's window but even then it would have been hard not to hear from the living room.

He franitically started searching the room.

"Brooke your gonna be okay" Lucas said to her.

He grabbed her neck and tryed to search for a pulse but there wasn't one.

There was only onr place to check next.. the closet.

He slowly walked over to it. He opened the door...


	4. four

Peyton dialled 911.

"911 whats your emergency?"

"My bestfriend has been shot please hurry!

i'm at 426 Willow st. apt. 7 Hurry Please HURRY!"

"Miss, there is help on the way"

Peyton hung up the phone. Peyton could barely move, she couldn't stop crying. She ran back into the room to check on Brooke and Lucas.

Lucas was just about to open the closet when he saw Peyton come in.

She rushed over to Brooke.

"BROOKE YOU'RE GOING TO BE OKAY! I LOVE YOU! HELP IS ON ITS WAY!" Peyton screamed through her cries.

He grabbed a lamp off of the table.

Lucas slowly opened the closet door and there he was.

Before Lucas could hit him with the lamp the gun was pointed at his head.

Lucas slowly stepped backwards.

The man holding the gun slowly moved out from the closet.

"Oh God" Peyton screamed.

He stared long and hard at the two shaken teenagers.

He was dressed in all black, he had a ski mask over his face.

"You better not tell anyone about this little meeting, or you both will be next"

There was a knock at the door. Lucas and Peyton both turned there heads but only for a second. When they turned them back he was gone. In the blink of an eye he was gone.

They stood there not saying a word. They had just seen the person that killed Brooke. The Girls Killer!

"Police Open The Door!"

Lucas ran over to the front door. He brought them into Brooke's bedroom.

The ambulance attendants came in and declared Brooke's death.

The next thing the two of them new they were getting asked a million questions.

Neither of them told the police that they had seen the killer hiding in the closet. By the time they were exsorted out of the building hey knew they would never be able to sleep. So they headed over to the nearest 24 hour coffee shop.

They got there coffees and went to sit at the nearest table.

They sipped on there coffees.

Peyton closed her eyes trying to visualize the first time Brooke and her met. But all she could see was the killer and Brooke laying there helpless in her bed.

She opened her eyes, the tears were still falling down her cheeks. "I'm scared" she said to herself.

She looked over at him, he looked blank, he had no expression on his face. He looked like he had just seen a ghost, but no what he say was much worse then that. They were both shaking. She leaned over and hugged him. They stayed like that for a very long time, both crying.

Finally she had the courage to say something. "Lucas, what are we going to do? he saw us. what if we are next?" she asked him.

"I don't know, Peyton, I don't know."


	5. five

They were still sitting at the same table. They must have been there for almost two hours. They haven't spoken in a very long time.

Peyton had turned around and was now looking out of the window behind her, watching. Seeing if he would find her.

Lucas was staring at the ceiling, thinking, thinking about everything that had just happened hours earlier.

Lucas looked down and noticed Peyton with her back to him. Looking out the window.

"Peyt.." he began to whisper. She didn't budge. She didn't even turn or more her head a little.

But she didn't notice. She was too busy being in her own world. She didn't know what to do anymore, Brooke was never going to be there. Her best friend is gone, forever. She will never be the brides maid at her wedding, she will never be there for Brooke's. Brooke won't have one. She will never have kids, find her perfect love. She will never have that.

"Peyton.." he whispered again, this time he reached over the table and touched her back lightly.

Peyton jumped. She turned around with fear in her eyes. She thought it was him.

"I'm sorry, Peyton. I didn't mean to scare you" Lucas said turning to forget about what just happened approximately two hours earlier.

"It's okay" she whispered back well turning around to face him. She slowly started putting her head to the ground.

_It wasn't okay, nothing was okay_ she thought.

"Peyton i think we have to leave.." Lucas said

"Lucas, i don't know if i could just leave my life here" Peyton said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Peyt. I know i don't to either, but what if we are next?" Lucas said.

"Lucas, i don't know.. i don't know what to do anymore. I just lost my best friend, i saw her killer. I don't know why or anything. I'm so confused." Peyton whispered back.

"Peyton, i'm just confused as you are, but i think for both our safety we have to leave for a while.. or even forever" Lucas replied.

"Lucas, where are we going to go? i don't have any money? I'm in college.. whats going to happen with that?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton, I don't know. I have some money saved up. I have no idea, whats going to happen but i just think we should leave.. get out of here" Lucas replied.

"So what leave with the clothes that our on our backs? i can't go back into my apartment" Peyton said well looking down at the clothes she was wearing and sighing.

"We can go to my apartment. I have some clothes, i know they are guys clothes but they will do until we can get you some right?" Lucas said.

Peyton tried to disagree but she knew that Lucas was right. _What if he does come back? ... we have to get out of here.. save ourselves. _Peyton thought.

She finally agreed, they got up and started walking over to Lucas' apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas walked in first, and told Peyton to wait at the door.

He turned on every light in the apartment just to make sure he wasn't in there.

Which he wasn't.

Peyton fallowed Lucas in his bedroom, and watched as he grabbed a bag from under his bed.

She looked over to the closet.. Everything started coming back, she fell to the ground crying.

Lucas ran over to her.. "Peyton .. Peyton are you okay?" he said to the crying figure.

"No, Lucas i'm not.. I can't stop thinking about her..about him.. I came in here, and saw your closet and it ...and it.." she replied.

He knew what she was trying to say, but she couldn't say it.

He bent down and held her in his arms.

Peyton finally stopped crying and then she pulled away from the hug and looked at Lucas in the eyes.

"Thank you Luke.. Thank you so much.. for everything" Peyton said well, trying to smile.

"No Problem Peyton, Everything's gonna be okay" he replied.

He got up and started to pack his clothes again. He packed all of his basic needs and clothes. Everything but what was in the closet. He couldn't bare to open it.

_Nobody ever calls me Luke_ he thought to himself.


	6. six

It was almost noon and they had been on the road for about an hour. It was good Lucas was into the same music Peyton was into, or Peyton would have been so lost. They sat there mostly in silence, beside the humming or singing of a song. There was no talking, they didn't know what to say, there was nothing that could be said.

Peyton had tried to sleep, but she would close her eyes and see her best friends lifeless body, laying in her bed with a pool of blood around her. Coffee was all the was keep Peyton, from not wanting to hurt herself and Lucas of course.

She didn't know him very well, but he was so sweet to her. He was there, he is the only person who can be there now, he was her family. Brooke was her family, and now she was gone. She had nobody else, she had lost two moms, had a dad who was never home and now she lost the girl that was always there. Well now she couldn't be there, sure she was looking over them, but still it wasn't the same. It would never be the same again. Brooke was dead. She was murdered. Her best friend was murdered in the room next to her and she couldn't do anything about it.

It hadn't even been 24 hours since her life had changed. Everything happened so fast, so quickly. What where they going to do? where were they going to go? she had no clue. She couldn't stop thinking, there was no talking happening, the song that was on the radio at the moment sucked. All she had to do was stare out the window and think. Thinking was a bad thing, she thought about all of her problems or what has happened to the people she loved.

She wish she could wake up and this would have been a horrible nightmare.

She looked over at the radio it was 12:30 p.m. She grabbed her coffee from the center console. She sipped away at it.

She turned her head back to face the window, she glanced at the green grass and the cows in the fields. She looked up in the sky and whispered "Why?..Why, did this have to happen?" a single tear ran down her face.

Lucas glanced over at her, she looked pale, her eyes where blood shot from all the crying, it looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, even though she had just had a really horrible night.

He stared back at the road, he didn't know where they were gonna go but he would figure it out, he had too. He knew he had too, all they had was each other now, it was just the two of them.

She tried to hold the rest of the tears back but she couldn't, she was doing that whole thinking thing again. It totally wasn't a good thing for her to do at the moment. She placed her head in her knees, and wept.

He turned his head to her, when he heard her muffed cries. He slowly pulled over the car, and undid his seatbelt.

"Peyton" he whispered.

She looked up, the tears were still pouring down her face.

"Its gonna be okay" he reassured her.

"Lucas how can you be so sure?" she asked him well wiping away the remaining tears.

"I just know, everything is going to be okay Peyt" he reached in and gently pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you Luke"

"No Problem"

He put back on his seatbelt and they began there journey again.


	7. seven

**A Week Later**

She was sitting in a hotel now. Somewhere she was not familiar with, and she didn't like it. She liked knowing where she was and where she was going to go but right now she has no clue about either. They just got up and left there homes, friends, school, work. I guess all that matters now is that Lucas and I are safe.

She could heard the sound of the water running, he was in the shower.

Lucas and her had been talking more, they seemed to be getting along. Peyton couldn't denie it, that she was attracted to him, but it was all so weird, he was Brooke's. But Brooke's gone she thought to herself. There bond was growing, they were getting closer.

They still hadn't heard no word from **him**. They didn't talk that much about him, or where they where going. Just the good times with Brooke, life and music, that was about it. Thats the way they liked it, they were getting to know each other slowly and thats the way they liked it.

She decided she was going to watch some tv, but then quickly decided against it because information about her bests friend's death would probably be on there and that was not something she wanted to hear now.

She laid down on the hard double bed, her head against the headboard. Her feet almost going off the bed. There was nothing to do. She couldn't watch tv, Lucas was showering, she didn't have any books, or art supplies, she did have music but that was all the way in the car.

She was tired but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Just glanced over at the bathroom door, when it opened. A half naked Lucas came out, with a towel over half of his body of course. _Wow!_ Peyton thought to herself.

She felt herself smiling for the first time and it was because she was staring at him. Her eyes haven't moved off of him, he might have been giving her a weird look but she didn't notice. He was coming up to her, she could see his feet moving closer.

"Wow a smile, i see. I wish i could see those more often" Lucas said looking at her. She didn't move, didn't even blink, just kept looking in his direction.

"Peyton?" he called but no answer. He was standing in front of her. She was in a trance. She could see his stomach move up and down, he was that closer now. She must have looked like a totally freak because her mouth was wide open. It was like Lucas was the first guy she had ever seen without a shirt on, but of course he wasn't. He was just, so gorgeous.

"Peyt?" he said once again, but still no answer. She looked like she had seen a ghost. He knelled down so he could see her face. "Peyt" he repeated. He was now looking her in the eye and before he could say another her, Peyton's lips found his.

He was taken back by this and kind of startled but he suddenly felt relaxed, like none of there problems had ever happened. Before he knew it he was on top of her.

----------------------------------------------

**AN:** Hope you like it, please review


	8. eight

She took off her shirt but thats when she realized this was Lucas. Lucas Scott, Brooke's boyfriend. She couldn't do it, even if Brooke was dead she just couldn't do it. She pulled there lips apart, and stared just looked into his crystal blue eyes. They look confused but yet deep down there looked like passions, but there couldn't be passion there she thought. It was too soon after Brooke's death and i am already trying to steal him. Deep down she knew that she wasn't, she wanted this and as far as she could tell so did he but she couldn't admit it to herself yet.

She quickly pushed herself, from under him to the ground. She stay there, with only a bra and pants on, thinking.

Lucas didn't dare say a word, he knew what she was thinking about.

He cleared his throat and started to speak "Pey.." but was quickly cut off by Peyton. "I'm sorry" she said quietly he could tell but the tone of her voice, she was upset again.

"I shouldn't have" she said. "I just got lost.."

"Got Lost?" he asked, placing his arm on her bare shoulder.

She turned her head and glanced up at him, she smiled shyly. "Ya.. in your eyes actually. I just wanted to kiss, so i did. I needed to kiss you, to make it all go away, everything. Just to forget for a little while" she answered truthfully.

Before he could reply she was up and into the bathroom, he knew she wouldn't get out for a while.

He knew everything was going to change now. It would either be very awkward or it would be comfortable and he figured it would be awkward. Why did he kiss her back? he couldn't figure it out. He needed to get out of here for a while. _Maybe a walk? _he thought to himself.

He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked quietly. "Hey Peyt, i am gonna go for a walk. I will be back" he yelled threw the door hoping she would hear him.

He heard a faint "Okay" come through the door, addressing the question he had just asked.

He walked out the front door, making sure he locked the door behind him and began his walk. He could see the trees in the distance. The wind was cold, but not so cold that you needed a jacket. He sat beside the closet tree, and closed his eyes.

At first he saw the killer, he shook his head, trying to get the figure of that evil human being out of his thoughts but he didn't go anywhere. He opened his eyes and sighed.

_Peyton. Peyton Sawyer, the best friend of my dead girlfriend. She kissed me, and i kissed her back. I never felt anything like that with Brooke. It was different with Peyton. Of course a lot of things have changed. I guess ex-girlfriend now? what do i even call her? Brooke Davis, was a funny girl, a playful girl. She was always up for fun. I guess thats what i liked about her_

_Why did i kiss her back? Why did Brooke get killed? Who was Brooke's killer? Where were they going to go? What was going to happen between him and Peyton? _ A million questions where running through his head.

The sun was starting to go down, he had been sitting there for about over an hour. Peyton might be getting worried i better head back. He stood up and wiped himself off. _ When are things going to get easier? _ he asked himself.

He walked over to their hotel door, and unlocked it. He slowly opened the door and saw Peyton laying on the bed, wearing a pair of his boxers and a shirt. She had tears pouring down her face, the television was on. "You okay?" Lucas asked her, well glancing at the television. "Ya, i just decided to watch a movie and i guess it was a stupid move to watch because there was a funeral in it and it made me think about Brooke. It made me think Luke. We aren't going to be there for her funeral, we aren't going to be there" she cried. He sat down on the bed and pulled her closely into him.

Her head was resting on his lap. She quickly stopped crying. Lucas was drawing little circles on her back, it really helped.

She closed her eyes, and she was scared because she thought she would see him but instead it was just black. She sighed.

"I'm sorry about earlier Luke. Can we just pretend it didn't happen? we can just stay friends, like it has been for the past week" she asked, well trying her head to look at him.

"Anything you want, darling" he replied, well leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

She smiled. Lucas turned off the light and positioned her up so her head was against the headboard. He lifted the blanket up from under her and put it on top of her.

"Luke, you know i could have done that myself" she told me.

"I know, but i just wanted to do it for you" he replied smiling.

He slowly went under the blankets also. They where face to face. Lucas felt like he should kiss her, so he leaned in and quickly changed his mind and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night Luke" she said to him in a very low, sleepy voice.

"Good night Peyt" he replied, as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

Peyton was tossing and turning. Every time she would turn she would wake up, it really made her angry. She was sure she would wake up Lucas sooner or later.

She looked over at the clock 4:00 a.m. _ Wow this sucks _she thought.

She had only been sleeping maybe two hours a night since it happened. Sleeping was hard for her. It was either her seeing _him_ when she closed her eyes or she would see _her_. It was horrible. If she didn't get sleep soon, she would end up sick, she knew that but she couldn't help it.

She sighed as she turned over again, open to face him, his eyes were open. She looked at him in shock to see that his eyes were open.

"can't sleep?" he asked her.

"no" she said well giving him a sad look.

"its gonna be alright right?" she asked him.

"it has to be" he replied.

He reached over and hugged her. They didn't let go this time, they just stayed like that. He smiled as he smelt her hair. God, he loved that scent. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

She could hear him snoring lightly in her ear. She

giggled a little. She quickly wiggled around and made herself comfortable and fell asleep with her face buried in his chest. He smelt so amazing, that was her last thought before falling asleep.

-----------------------------

hope you like it :)


	9. nine

Lucas woke up, he opened his eyes but all he could see was something golden. He suddenly smiled as he remembered last night, she was still so close to him. He tried to sit up a little but he was afraid he would wake her up. He tried to move off the bed, but he moved over to fast and too quickly and fell off the bed with a huge thump.

Peyton shot up immediately, "what was that?" she asked. "Lucas?" she said when she looked around the bed for him, he was nowhere to be found.

"Down here" he replied with a little laugh. She looked down beside her, onto the floor with a confused look on her face.

"and why are you on the floor?" she asked a little confused.

Lucas slowly stood up, rubbing the back of his head. "see i was trying not to wait you.. and then i fell out of bed.. my plan failed seeing as you are awake" he replied.

"Its all good buddy" she smiled.

"Okay, so i get the bathroom first" Peyton said well going to get up but she was stopped when Lucas came up and tickled her.

"Oh no you don't, you take forever. Do you remember the last time i let you use the bathroom first?" he asked her still tickling her.

"ummm.. aha...ya..i..was..in.. there..for..20..minutes..doing..my..hair!!..stop...STOP!!...Luke..please!..i really have to go to the bathroom"

she said in between the breaths, she begged him and begged him but it didn't seem to work. He was still tickling her.

"So therefore no bathroom for you, until i'm done." he laughed.

"okay?" he asked her, slowing down on the tickling.

It took her so long to catch her breath and say "yes" but she finally did.

Lucas leaped up off the bed towards the bathroom. Peyton was debating on jumping on his back and tickling him, but she decided against it.

I think last night was the best sleep i've had since everything happened she thought to herself.

She laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Lucas came out of the bathroom and stay beside her on the bed, he touched her thigh "hey you can use the bathroom now" he said to her smiling. "yes" she jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Lucas laid back on the bed, and flick on the television. He flicked through the channels until the news came on, sure Peyton didn't want to know what was going on but he did.

He listened to the weather, it was going to be nice today. After about five minutes Brooke's story finally came on. Lucas sat up and listened closely.

**"Brooke Davis was found murdered in her apartment a week and a half ago. Officers have been looking for two suspects for questioning in the murder. Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott."**

They had there pictures on the television, they had there heights, hair color, eye color, everything down to what they where last seen in.

**"They where last seen the night of the murder, and have liking fled. If anybody has any details on there whereabouts they are to call the opp, thank you."**

_What are we going to do now?_ he wondered to himself.

He quickly turned off the television as Peyton came out of the bathroom.


	10. ten

_How am i going to tell her we are wanted people? Should i tell her? I don't then, what if the cops come up to her and take her away, she won't understand why. If i do she is going to scared and worried about everything. How am i supposed to mention this? what are we gonna do now? We can run? or we can go back? he thought to himself._

"Luke, you okay?" Peyton asked giving him a strange look, as she was walking out of the bathroom.

"No, no i'm not Peyt" he replied, looking at his feet.

_What could be wrong? I haven't seen him like this since Brooke..since that happened. It must be pretty bad. _she thought.

"What is it?" she asked.

_Its now or never_

"Peyt, you better sit down i have to tell you something" Lucas looked at her.

_She was kind of scared, his eyes look so dark, scared, worried. She didn't know what to think. One minute they were happy tickling each other and the next he is scared. I wonder why she thought._

She sat down beside him, she turned his chin to so he was now looking at her.

He put his head down again, he couldn't look at her right now. _This was big, very big. Life altering. There was two choices and they could only pick one and they had to live with there choice for the rest of their lives._

"When you went into the bathroom, I turned on the tv to watch the news to see what was up and well what i say wasn't good" he told her.

"What did they say Luke?" she said, her voice was shaky. Lucas could tell he was starting to scare her.

"They said that we had a warrant out for arrest because we are linked to the murder" Lucas replied.

She didn't say a word, she just sat there repeating the words he had just said in her mind. A part of her didn't believe him, didn't want to believe him. He had to be lying, that couldn't be true.

"Luke your joking right?" Peyton said.

He turned his head and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Peyt. I really wish i was" he replied.

He could see the tears about to fall out of her pretty little eyes. He knew she would take it a lot worse then he did.

He reached over and hugged her. She was shaking, she was so scared. She couldn't understand why she had a warrant out for her arrest for her best friends murder_. She was her best friend. what do they think i could have killed my best friend? she thought. She suddenly became very angry. Somebody would actually think she could kill the only family she had._

_"_Lucas, they think we killed her? don't they?" Peyton said, pulling herself back from him so she could look into his eyes.

"I think they do" he replied, putting his head down.

"How could someone think i killed my best friend, my only family. I loved.. I still love that girl with all of my heart." Peyton replied, through the tears.

"I know, Peyton, I know" he answered back.

He tried to comfort her but it didn't work. He didn't think anything could help her at the moment.

"Peyton what are we going to do?" he asked her.

"I don't think we should run because it will be worse for when they finally do find us. We will be able to tell them about the real killer. We will be able to go to Brooke's funeral what do you think?" Peyton replied, with tears still pouring down her face.

"i think we should run" Lucas told her.

"why?" she asked.

"If we run, we can have a fresh start on living. We would be put in jail. We would still be together" he replied.

"Okay, well can we at least sleep on it?" she asked.

"Ya, i guess.. but if we do anything we should leave early in the morning just in case the cops come onto our trail" he replied.

"Okay sounds good"

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure" she replied.

Lucas put on the only movie that was at the time and that was the notebook. He wasn't too happy about it but he knew she would be. So he didn't complain. He just wanted her to smile, even just a little.

_What are we going to do now? i don't want to go to jail but if we run and get caught then we can go to jail for longer. Ahh what to do? this choice is hard. I wish i had my art supplies. Just forget about it and watch the movie, Peyton. she thought to herself._


End file.
